The present invention relates to a track-mounted lighting fixture for mounting a lamp on an overhead track by means of the control of a lock nut.
Various track-mounted lighting fixtures have been disclosed, and have appeared on the market. These track-mounted lighting fixtures commonly have a complicated mounting mechanism for mounting on an overhead track. Therefore, these track-mounted lighting fixtures are commonly difficult to install.